Aerodynamic drag on motor vehicles has an effect on the fuel economy of the vehicle and the carbon footprint of the vehicle. As consumer demand for improved fuel economy has increased, methods and structures for reducing aerodynamic drag on motor vehicles have been sought. Cooling drag is a significant factor in the overall aerodynamic drag on the vehicle. Cooling drag is a result of air entering a front facie of the vehicle and impinging against components within an engine compartment of the vehicle, imparting a force on the vehicle opposite to the direction of travel. The effects of cooling drag are more pronounced at higher vehicle speeds, such as during highway travel, and may significantly decrease fuel economy.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems and methods for reducing cooling drag on a vehicle.